<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The OumNatto OneShots! by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748471">The OumNatto OneShots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1'>AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff, more to be added - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of OumNatto oneshots because I can and I will. This is my comfort ship, I hope anyone reading will respect that! I accept prompts and I'll write my own too. </p><p>[Requests: OPEN.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumnatto (Acorn x Kokichi) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RULES!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another reminder to please respect this comfort ship of mine. And if you do not know who my oc is, please read my first fic, The Lies You Tell. </p><p>Enjoy the ride! Again, as long as requests are open, feel free to send yours! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>{RULES}</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>This is the page dedicated to all the rules people must follow! What I will and will not write! Please read it all before you request.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What I Will Write: </strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u"></span>Angst </li>
<li>Fluff</li>
<li>AUs (Specify what type, please!) </li>
<li>Romance </li>
<li>Short story </li>
<li>Long story </li>
<li>Whump </li>
<li>Hurt and Comfort </li>
<li>Hurt, No Comfort </li>
<li>Songfic </li>
<li>Chatfic </li>
</ul><p>This list is subject to change, please keep in mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What I Will NOT Write: </strong> </span>
</p><ul>
<li>Fetish fics. (Please, no.) </li>
<li>Heavy mentions of a*use. </li>
<li>R*pe. (Again, fuck no. Disgusting.) </li>
<li>Explicit mentions of s1lf h1rm. (brief mentions are okay, nothing beyond that.) </li>
<li>Abortion. (this topic makes me super uncomfortable) </li>
<li>Anything with stalker or yandere themes. (This trend is overrated, annoying, and gross.) </li>
<li>M*scarriage. (Same as the abortion.) </li>
<li>Any use of alcohol or drugs. This topic honestly triggers me. Please, don't request anything with it in it. </li>
</ul><p>Again, this list is also subject to change. Keep that in mind as well. </p><p> </p><p>With that being said, I look forward to any requests people give me! But then again, I will write my own fics as well. Enjoy! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before he gets up for breakfast, Acorn decides to spoil him, by cuddling and making breakfast for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the first story I'm making for this er...book? Fic? I dunno. LOL, enjoy my shitty writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acorn slowly opened her eyes, to see her beloved asleep next to her. She stretched herself out, and yawned softly. It was light outside, with a soft breeze coming in through the window. The birds chirped softly outside as she sat herself up, and she glanced at the time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8:34 A.M. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Planting a small kiss to Kokichi's forehead, she snuggled close to him. He made a soft noise, but didn't wake up. He was always so adorable sleeping, or in a sleepy state. Acorn loved this little side of him. As carefully as she could, she slipped into his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart fluttered when she saw a slight smile form on his face. That was rare to see, and she always got butterflies in her stomach when she saw it. His arms wrapped around her as he shifted into a curled-up position. Acorn figured he would wake up soon, and complain about being hungry, so she slipped from his arms, and went into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Turning on the stove, she got out some pans and pancake mix. He absolutely loved pancakes, one of his all-time faves. She got out some chocolate chips, since she'd know he want chocolate chip pancakes. After mixing the batter, she poured some onto the pan. It didn't take long for the smell of pancakes to fill up the room, and Kokichi stumbled out from his slumber. </p><p> </p><p>His hair was a mess, major bedhead. He obviously had just awoken, as his eyes were squinted. Acorn simply giggled at him.</p><p>"Good morning, Kichipie.~" she hummed as she got started on some rice and natto for him. "How was your sleep..?" </p><p>"Mmm...a'right..," the tired leader mumbled as he hugged Acorn from behind, resting his chin onto her shoulder. He still was tired enough to not tease her or lie, or even make some jokes. "Pancakes for me..?" </p><p>"Yep, how many do you want?"</p><p>"Three is fine." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Acorn blushed and smiled gently. Why'd he have to be so cute?</p><p> </p><p>Acorn finished the pancakes and set them on a plate. She got to work on the rice, taking it out of the rice cooker and putting it in a little bowl, setting the natto on top of it. "It's all ready, Kichi!" She set the plates on the table, before beginning to make her own breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>"Awww, did you make my breakfast first, peanut?" Kokichi smiled. "Just for your king?" </p><p>Acorn blushed. "O-Oh, be quiet. Anyways, I wanted to make yours first. To spoil you." </p><p>"When do you not spoil me?" </p><p>"Don't push it, darling." Acorn smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As she ate her breakfast, she snuggled close to Kokichi. Everything felt just right, she couldn't wait what the day had to offer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests are open, feel free to drop yours in the comments! </p><p>{UNNECESSARY HATE WILL BE DELETED.}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. xMeg Request!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Acorn and Kokichi go to a petting zoo. Fluff, and some comedy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a request made by my best friend xMeg! I love you so much, I love talking to you on Insta! You're the best sister friend ever! I'm very glad you don't judge my ship and are really nice to me. &lt;3 this fic is for you. </p>
<p>It might be kinda short too, I hope you don't mind. :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wooow! Acorn, look at the baby ducklings! Hi ducklings, I love you! I hope you grow up and peck Kaito," Kokichi joked. Acorn rolled her eyes and smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acorn had decided to take him to the petting zoo that was in town, since he overheard some people talking about it. So far, they were having a very great time. Acorn was glad he wasn't causing too much chaos...yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peanut! Peanut! Look at the kittens! Come here!" Kokichi was so excited. He had a soft spot for animals, but he'd never tell you that. Acorn walked over to where he was, seeing him bent down looking into a box full of kittens. </p>
<p>"They're so adorable, Kichi!" Acorn smiled big as she heard them mewing and climbing around. </p>
<p>"We should steal one and take it home! Guard cat!" Kokichi teased. </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi pouted, and then lifted up a tabby kitten gently. "This one is named Kiki. Hey, Kiki! Can you claw and scratch at Kaito? Haha, I can already see the dumb look on the astronaut's face!" </p>
<p>"What's with this hatred for Kaito?" </p>
<p>"He doesn't believe the earth is actually flat!" </p>
<p>Acorn made a face at Kokichi. "Uhh..okay?" she laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kokichi stopped playing with the kittens after awhile, and held hands with Acorn as he looked for another activity. "Ooooh! Maybe we should go feed a baby goat! What do you think of that?" He turned to Acorn, looking happy. Acorn nodded. </p>
<p>"Sure! Why not? It'll be fun!" She kept a hold of his hand as they walked over to the baby goats. Kokichi smiled excitedly. </p>
<p>"Awww, babe, look at them! Don't they look adorable?" Kokichi squealed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The staff member there demonstrated how to feed the goats, then let them feed the goats. Kokichi had a soft face as he fed the little goat he had, which Acorn noticed. Kokichi still had difficulties letting down his mask, but was still getting there with Acorn's help. Acorn smiled softly, then looked away before he noticed. She loved doing things like this with him. They bonded and got closer each time they went someplace together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Kokichi wanted to go back home after they explored all of the petting zoo. And they did, while holding hands. Acorn glanced at him.</p>
<p>"Did you have fun?" </p>
<p>Kokichi nodded, letting his mask down. "I really did. Thank you, peanut..." </p>
<p>"You're welcome. I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too. Can we still get a cat though?"</p>
<p>"I'll think about it." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! &lt;3 Especially you, Meg. If anyone else has requests, please submit them! You can submit more than one by the way! Just remember I have a life, and things will get busy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>